Squash
by byunperverthun
Summary: CH 5 IS UP! Sehun namja yang selalu tertidur dalam kelas. Sejak dulu ia menyukai Kai, namun Kai yang kelewat polos itu hanya menganggapnya teman biasa. Kris sahabat Kai malah menyukai Sehun. Luhan yang tidak suka melihat Kris menyukai Sehun, berniat membalas sakit hatinya dengan mendekati Kai agar Sehun terluka. KaiHun, KrisHun slight! KaiLu KrisLu. Yaoi, School-life, Friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Squash**

Tittle : Squash

Author : Byunperverthun

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin (Kai), Kris Wu, Xi Luhan and other

Pair : Kaihun, Krishun, Kailu, Krislu

Genre : Romance, friendship and other

Rate : T

Warning : typo(s), BL, School-life, Yaoi.

Disclaimer : Cast yang pasti punya Tuhan YME, orang tuanya dan SM Ent.

Note: Cerita ini aku ambil dari komik milik Mayuko Yamabe yang judulnya Squash. Aku disini cuma mengganti nama,tempat,dll dan mengolah cerita ini dalam bentuk ff intinya ff ini kolaborasi dari komik Mayuko Yambe dan hasil pemikiran otak abal aku ehehe. Maaf ya kalo sedikit aneh soalnya ini ff pertama aku. So happy reading and enjoy it!

.

.

Author POV

Di kota Seoul terdapat sekolah menengah khusus namja yang bernama XOXO High School. Disekolah ini terdapat berbagai macam jenis namja(?) mulai dari yang tertampan, biasa saja, sampai yang tercantik pun ada disini. Sekolah ini bisa dibilang cukup luas. Gedungnya pun terdiri dari empat lantai. Lantai satu khusus untuk ruang guru, olahraga, lab, dan lain-lain. Lantai dua ditempati untuk kelas tiga. Lantai tiga untuk kelas dua dan lantai empat untuk kelas satu.

Oke cukup sampai disini perkenalan sekolahnya, mari kita lihat kedalam sebuah ruangan tepatnya dikelas XI-B, disana cukup sepi karena sedang berlangsungnya pelajaran, semua murid terlihat fokus memperhatikan pelajarannya namun salah seorang murid sedang asyik tenggelam dalam alam mimpinya alias tidur. Ya, ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan seorang Oh Sehun (namja yang yang sedang asyik tertidur) sejak tiga hari yang lalu.

Sehun POV

Aku tidak peduli apapun yang dikatakan orang tentang diriku, itu sudah cukup yang penting aku bahagia. Aku Oh Sehun murid kelas XI-B, namja cantik dan manis yang selalu terlihat ceria dan bahagia dikelas seperti tidak ada beban hidup yang ditanggung olehku dan menjalankan kehidupan sesuai kemauanku, itu adalah anggapan orang-orang disekitarku namun mereka semua salah. Sebenarnya aku adalah namja yang cukup tegar dalam mengahadapi kenyataan.

Aku memiliki seorang adik bernama Oh Hani. Saat ini keluargaku berada diambang perpecahan. Appa kabur dari rumah beberapa bulan yang lalu karena tidak sanggup membayar hutang-hutang yang dibuatnya karena selalu kalah dalam bermain judi. Eomma semakin hari semakin membenci appa, karena perbuatannya kami selalu dikejar-kejar oleh para penagih hutang.

Pletak.

Sebuah kapur mendarat mulus dikepalaku dan berhasil menggangguku dari tidur cantikku. Aku tidak menggubrisnya namun tiba-tiba suara teriakan sukses membuatku kaget dan langsung terbangun dari tidur cantikku.

"YAK. OH SEHUN! BEL ISTIRAHAT NANTI KERUANGAN BAPAK SEGERA.!"

Itu adalah teriakan dari Lee songsaenim, guru yang terkenal galak disekolah ini namun lagi-lagi aku tertidur saat mata pelajarannya.

"Ne.. songsaenim." Jawabku malas-malasan karena aku masih mengantuk.

Akhirnya aku tidak jadi tertidur karena teriakan guru evil tadi, aku mencibir dan mengutuknya yang sudah mengganggu tidur cantikku dengan teriakan cemprengnya. Namun tiba-tiba mataku menoleh kearah bangku yang berada dua baris didepan ku, well aku karena aku duduk paling belakang. Itu adalah tempat duduk pujaan hatiku yang sudah lama mengisi hatiku yang kosong ini..duh drama banget deh-_-"(oke abaikan).

Namanya Kim Jongin tapi dia biasa dipanggil Kai, aku juga tidak tahu darimana asal nama itu. Kai adalah namja tampan ya walawpun kulitnya agak sedikit hitam tapi tatapannya sukses membuatku jatuh dalam pesonanya. Oh Kai seandainya kau tahu isi hatiku ini huhuhu.. well aku gay karena menyukai sesama jenis tapi bukan hanya aku disini yang gay bahkan hampir seluruh siswa disini gay mungkin karena disini hanya ada namja makanya mereka semua gay, eh tapi aku kurang tahu juga sih karena ini hanya prinsipku saja hehe.

Kring….Kring….kring.

Bel tadi sukses membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku yang sedang memperhatikan Kai. Murid-murid dikelas langsung berhamburan keluar kelas karena ini jam istirahat. Ku lihat Kai yang bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas diikuti dengan teman-temannya sambil bercanda dan tertawa. Seketika pandangan kami bertemu dan Kai tersenyum kearahku. Dadaku berdegup kencang dan aku langsung membalasnya dengan senyuman termanisku. Oh Tuhan betapa hangatnya senyuman seorang Kim Jongin.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengganggu aktifitasku yang sedang memperhatikan Kai.

"Hey Sehun daritadi kau memperhatikan siapa sih? Bukannya fokus kepelajaran malah memperhatikan yang lain. Hidupmu ini kalau dikelas hanya tidur dan melamun saja ya. Pantas saja nilaimu menurun semua. Ckck." Tanya Luhan yang sedang merapikan buku sambil nyerocos kepadaku.

Luhan adalah teman sebangkuku yang sangat bawel tapi dia baik dan perhatian terhadapku dan ingat dia adalah primadona disekolahku karena dia namja paling cantik yang ada disekolahku, hampir semua siswa yang berstatus seme banyak yang menyukainya.

"Tadi aku hanya mengantuk bawel. Tapi kalau aku nanti tidur lagi bisa-bisa Lee songsaenim membentakku lagi makanya aku lebih milih melamun dari pada kena omelan si guru evil itu. Soal nilaiku yang menurun itu salahmu Luhan bawel." Jawabku sambil mempoutkan bibirku dan berlagak kesal.

"Heh apa kau bilang, nilaimu menurun salahku? Enak saja." Jawab Luhan kesal dan melayangkan tinjuan yang terlihat imut itu kelenganku.

"Aww.. Yak! Sakit tahu. Itu memang salahmu siapa suruh tidak memberikan ku contekan kemarin. Hehehe" Jawabku dengan cengiran yang langsung dihadiahkan tinjuan imut lagi dari Luhan.

Aku suka saat-saat seperti ini saat dimana aku bercanda dan tertawa dengan sahabatku. Hanya disekolah aku bisa tertawa dan merasa bahagia seperti ini. Karena dirumah aku hanya bisa menahan kesal dan murung.

End Sehun POV

Teng..Tong..Teng..Tong

"KEPADA OH SEHUN, DIHARAP KERUANG GURU DAN MENGHADAP LEE SONGSAENIM SEKARANG."

Sehun yang mendengar pengumuman tadi langsung menghentikan aksi Luhan yang-mari-meninju-lengan-Sehun. "Oh tidak Luhan mati aku. Aku lupa keruangan Lee songsaenim ottokhe?" Tanya Sehun gelagapan sambil menggigit jari layaknya anak kecil yang ketakutan.

"Dari pada kau gigit jari seperti bayi lebih baik kau segera keruangan Lee songsaenim sebelum hukumanmu ditambah Sehunie." Luhan mencoba menenangkan Sehun. Setelah Luhan berbicara seperti itu Sehun langsung berlari menuju ruangan guru yang berada dilantai paling bawah.

Sesampainya Sehun diruang guru dia langsung diminta memakai kardus yang diikat dengan tali yang bertuliskan '**Aku menyesal karena ketiduran selama 3 hari berturut-turut saat pelajaran Matematika**.'

"Mwo? Lee songsaenim, apa-apaan ini?!"

"Sekarangkan hukuman seperti ini udah tidak jaman?!" Gerutu Sehun yang tidak terima dihukum seperti itu. _'Enak saja apa-apaan guru itu memberi hukuman seperti ini. Dia kira ini pelantikan siswa baru, pake kardus segala dasar orang tua'_ batin Sehun.

"Diam! Aku mau kau menggantung itu seharian penuh! Jangan banyak membantah!" Lee songsaenim membentak Sehun yang selalu menggerutu dan tidak menerima hukuman yang telah ia buat.

"Tapi ini kan membuktikan kalau pelajaran Lee songsaenim sangat membosankan makanya aku tertidur." Sehun menggerutu lagi namun kali ini suaranya agak dipelankan agar Lee songsaenim tidak mendengarnya, tapi sayang sekali pendengaran Lee songsaenim yang terlalu tajam dapat mendengarnya.

"Yak Oh Sehun! Jangan kurang ajar kau.!" Omel Lee songsaenim "Jika kau melepaskan kardus itu, aku akan panggil orang tuamu kesekolah!" Omel Lee songsaenim (lagi).

Namun omelan itu tidak dihiraukan oleh seorang Oh Sehun. "Mana mungkin mereka datang. Kedua orang tuaku sudah bercerai kok." Sehun menjawab dengan nada dinginnya dan berbalik hendak pergi dari ruangan yang ia anggap neraka itu. "Tunggu! Aku masih belum selesai bicara!" bentak Lee songsaenim untuk menahan Sehun agar tidak kabur dari hukumannya.

.

.

"Apa-apaan nih? Hahaha kamu dihukum ya sehun?! ahahaha" Ledek Chanyeol teman sekelas Sehun. "Ribut amat si bodoh ini ?!" Ucap Sehun dengan nada kesalnya. "Siapa yang bodoh, Hah?!" Omel Chanyeol pada Sehun namun dihiraukan saja oleh namja manis itu.

"Sehun" mendengar namanya dipanggil Sehun menoleh keasal suara tersebut dan ternyata Luhan lah yang memanggilnya.

"Kamu diapain aja sama Lee songsaenim?" tanya Luhan dengan nada cemasnya.

"Waah! Luhan, kau menghawatirkan aku ya?!" teriak Sehun sambil berlari kearah Luhan dan memeluk namja cantik itu dengan eratnya.

"Aaa…! Se…sehun lepaskan bodoh, aku bisa mati kalau kau memelukku seperti itu!" bentak luhan dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal akibat ulah Sehun.

"Sehun jangan seperti anak kecil, kasihan Luhan." Ujar Xiumin sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Luhan untuk membantunya bernapas(?) "Kenapa tiap hari kamu gangguin Luhan terus sih?!" Ucap Baekhyun yang baru datang "Dia begitu manis, cantik dan sopan. Semua orang menyukainya." Ujar Suho yang datang bersama Baekhyun.

"Bodoh, justru karena dia penurut dan manis makanya aku suka mengerjainya." Ucap Sehun dengan cengiran jahilnya. Luhan yang dibicarakan seperti itu oleh Sehun dia langsung melakukan ritualnya terhadap Sehun yaitu mari-meninju-lengan-Sehun.

"Kalau dia seorang yeoja akan ku dandani dia seperti malaikat dan memasukkannya dalam kotak kaca dan kupajang dia." Ucap Sehun dengan penuh semangatnya. "Sehun kau benar-benar seorang iblis betina ya haha." Ucap Xiumin yang sekarang malah ikut meledek Luhan. Luhan yang dibicarakan seperti itu hanya mempoutkan bibirnya dengan imut dan semuanya pun tertawa kembali.

'_Saat-saat sekolah seperti ini asalah saat-saat yang paling kusuka. Aku bisa mengobrol dan bercanda dengan teman-temanku. Tertawa dan membahas tentang apa saja.. kehidupan seperti ini adalah kehidupan yang paling membuatku bahagia…' _ ucap Sehun dalam hati.

.

.

Kring…Kring…Kring

Bel tanda pulang sekolah pun berbunyi semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelas untuk pulang namun masih banyak siswa lain yang enggan untuk pulang karena jadwal piket atau hanya sekedar melepas penat karena belajar seharian.

"Sehun kamu masih mau beresin kelas ya? Perlu bantuan nggak?" tanya Suho yang sedang merapikan buku dan alat tulisnya kedalam tas. "Terima kasih. Jangan khawatir, aku bisa sendiri kok." Jawab Sehun yang sedang membersihkan papan tulis.

"Minggu ini bukan kamu yang piket kan? Kalau ngga kuat jangan dipaksakan" ucap Suho. Sehun berbalik badan dan menghadap Suho sambil mengepalkan tangannya keatas dan tidak lupa menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat lebar sehingga matanya yang kecil membentuk bulan sabit "Tidak masalah. Aku kuat kok hehe" jawab Sehun dengan penuh semangatnya. "Huh, yasudah kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya paipai" ucap Suho sambil berjalan keluar kelas. "Oke hati-hati dijalan ya" Kata Sehun.

Ketika Sehun hendak pulang dan tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Lee songsaenim dilorong kelas tiba-tiba Lee songsaenim melihat Sehun yang sudah melepaskan kardus alias hukuman yang diberikanya langsung membentak Sehun

"Yak Oh Sehun! Siapa yang suruh kardus itu dilepaskan, ayo pakai lagi."

"Ya ya aku pakai lagi!" ucap Sehun dan memakai kardus itu lagi.

'_Huh dasar guru evil padahalkan ini sudah jam pulang sekolah' _ gerutu Sehun dalam hati sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang sudah lama mengisi hatinya sedang mengunci loker. Ya, Kai namja tersebut.

Seketika pandangan Kai dan Sehun bertemu dan itu membuat jantung Sehun berdetak tak karuan sehingga membuat pipi tirusnya merona.

Sehun langsung menghampiri Kai dengan senyuman yang sangat manis terlukis diwajahnya.

"Hei Kai, kamu belum pulang? Nggak perlu balik ke kelas lagi semua udah ku bereskan. Kelas juga udah dikunci, beres deh pokoknya." Ujar Sehun yang masih belum menurunkan senyum termanisnya. "Terima kasih, aku juga baru selesai menyiram pot bunga." Jawab Kai tapi tiba-tiba pandangan Kai tertuju pada dada Sehun tepatnya pada kardus yang Sehun pakai,

"Sehun, kau masih memakai papan itu?" tanya Kai sambil menahan tawanya. Mendengar Kai bertanya seperti itu Sehun langsung melepaskan kardus itu dan melemparnya kebelakang, "Hukuman Lee songsaenim memang tidak bermutu ha..ha." jawab sehun sambil tertawa kikuk karena menahan malu akibat perbuatannya.

"Lagian kamu juga sih selalu tertidur saat pelajarannya.. ckck tau nggak anak-anak dikelas menjulukimu apa?" tanya Kai dan..

"Sleeping beauty?" jawab Sehun dengan cepatnya dan dan tersenyum lebar

'_ck.. anak ini pede sekali' _batin Kai,

"Bukan! Tapi polar bear si tukang hibernasi" Ucap Kai sambil berjalan dan mempercepat langkahnya, takut-takut Sehun akan meninjunya.

"Kau masih berani ngaku sleeping beauty lagi Sehun-ah? Tingkat ke pedean mu sangat tinggi ya" Ucap Kai sambil tersenyum kearah Sehun dan itu sukses membuat Sehun melayang

'_Oh my god! Kai, wajahmu saat tersenyum benar-benar tampan apalagi saat kau tersenyum padaku.. oh senangnya hahaha' _batin Sehun sambil tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas.

Sehun POV

Saat aku melewati lorong kelas, aku melihat disana seorang namja sedang dikerubungi oleh siswa-siswa yang lain. Ketika aku dan Kai mendekati kesana aku melihat ternyata itu si pangeran sekolah yang sedang tebar pesona dihadapan siswa lain.

"Hei Kris, ayo pulang." Kai mengajak si pangeran sekolah untuk pulang bersama.

"Eh Kai" Jawab Kris si pangeran sekolah itu.

Aku melihat kearah semua siswa yang mengerubungi Kris tadi _'kenapa semua matanya berbentuk hati? Ck aneh' _batinku dalam hati.

"Kai-ah aku pulang dulu ya" ucap ku pada Kai sambil tersenyum manis tanpa memandang kearah si pangeran sekolah itu

"bye bye Kai-ah!"

"Sampai besok Sehun-ah hati-hati dijalan ya"

Oh tidak Kai tersenyum lagi ke arah ku! Kyaaa

Aku berjalan keluar sekolah tanpa menurunkan senyumanku. Oh indahnya hidup ini…

End Sehun POV

.

Author POV

Another side

"Hey Kai, barusan kamu ngobrol apa sama Oh Sehun?" tanya Kris, karena penasaran dengan Kai dan Sehun yang terlihat begitu akrab dan terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Ah, nggak ngobrol apa-apa."

"Jangan bohong! Ayo ngaku tadi ngobrolin apa?" tanya Kris sambil bergelayut di punggung Kai layaknya seekor anak Koala(?). kai bergidik ngeri dengan sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"Sudah kubilang, aku nggak ngobrol apa-apa" toh kenyataannya memang benar kan Sehun dan Kai tidak membicarakan apa-apa.

"Tapi kalian kelihatan senang, ayo cepat ceritakan."

"Ahh.. aku benar-benar nggak tahan denganmu, kenapa sih kau begitu memperhatikan Sehun?!" tanya Kai sambil berusaha melepaskan glayutan Kris pada tubuhnya, dia sekarang benar-benar tidak tahan dengan sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"Karena di dalam daftar hitamku, dia ada di urutan paling pertama." Jawab Kris sambil memainkan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya didagu layaknya orang yang sedang berfikir.

"Mwo?!" Sontak Kai langsung terkejut dengan jawaban Kris itu.

"Menurut instingku, Oh Sehun itu sinar matanya mencurigakan"

"Kenapa ya? Hm.. aku tidak habis pikir dengannya." Tanya Kris sambil memainkan jari-jarinya (lagi).

"Justru aku yang tidak habis pikir denganmu." Ucap Kai sambil berjalan menjauhi Kris, dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi meladeni sahabatnya yang aneh itu.

"Yak! Jangan kabur kau kkamjong. Ayo bilang apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Kris sambil berlari mendekati Kai.

Tiba-tiba sekumpulan namja yang berstatus uke mendekati Kris sekedar bertanya kepada sang pangeran sekolah itu. "hey Kris, sudah mau pulang ya?" tanya salah seorang dari kumpulan namja tersebut.

"Iya. Bye" jawab Kris dengan tampang –sok- kerennya disertai wink yang sukses membuat kumpulan namja tadi mati berdiri(?)

"Kamu nggak capek berakting seperti itu terus Kris?" tanya Kai dengan tampang flat nya.

"Capek kenapa?"

"Justru aku seneng banget… hehe" Menjadi pujaan para namja dan yeoja, itulah arti dari hidup Kris.

SQUASH

" Hey kalian, dengerin ya! Ada hal yang sangat menjengkelkan nih." Ucap Luhan dengan penuh emosi pada teman-teman sekelasnya yang hampir semuanya namja berstatus uke tak terkecuali Sehun.

"Tadi aku dengar Chanyeol dkk sedang mengobrol"

"Katanya mereka ingin membagi namja-namja uke dikelas sesuai tampangnya menjadi level a, b, dan c."

"MWO?!" semua orang dikelas dibuat terkejut dengan perkataan Luhan tadi.

"Apa Chanyeol?!"

"Chanyeol ya biangnya?! Akan ku hajar dia!"

"Ayo kita kasih pelajaran padanya!"

Teman-temannya yang sudah naik darah berniat ingin menghabisi(?) Chanyeol, namun niat mereka harus diurungkan setelah mendengar ucapan Luhan lagi.

"Tidak usah marah, kita jangan mau kalah dong.. kita buat juga daftar-daftar mereka, kebetulan kan mereka sedang tidak ada di kelas."

"Nah ini level a, b, dan c –nya." ucap Luhan sambil menuliskan level-level yang akan mereka bagi untuk Chanyeol dkk.

"Chanyeol di level D aja!" pinta Sehun

"Tapi kan Cuma ada 3 level doang Sehunie." Ujar Luhan

"Kira-kira yang di level a siapa ya?" ucap Xiumin.

"KRIS!"

teriak spontan semua namja yang ada di ruang kelas tersebut kecuali Sehun, namja milky skin itu hanya berdecak sebal karena semua temannya memilih namja yang sangat sok tampan itu. Padahal lebih tampanan Kai dibandingkan dengan Kris, pikir Sehun.

"Wah rupanya Luhan juga pengagum Kris ya."

"Tapi… Kris itu benar-benar banyak sekali fansnya. Aku jadi tidak percaya diri" gumam Luhan.

Kris mengurungkan niatnya yang hendak masuk ke kelas ingin mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal di laci mejanya karena terkejut dengan pembicaraan yang dilakukan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya lebih tepatnya teman-teman uke nya(?) dan lebih memilih menguping dibalik pintu.

"Menurut ku, Kris itu benar-benar sempurna. Tampan, sifatnya bagus, jago olahraga lagi.. dia bahkan ada fans club-nya, top abis deh! Kalau bagiku dia itu seperti pangeran." Kris yang berada dibalik pintu langsung tersenyum-senyum kagum pada dirinya mendengar penuturan Luhan tentang Kris.

"Masa sih Kris itu begitu sempurnanya?! Kalian tidak merasa sebel ya melihat dia?"

"Eh?" namja-namja dikelas dibuat bingung dengan pertanyaan Sehun tadi karena menurut mereka Kris itu memang sudah sangat sempurna.

"Aku sih selalu merasa senyuman seorang Kris itu sangat tawar dan jahat." Pernyataan Sehun tersebut sukses membuat Kris seperti tertimpa batu ber ton-ton.-poor Kris-

"Mwo? Jinjja?"

"Tidak mungkinlah."

"Aku malah merasa dia baik pada semua orang."

"Anio, dia pasti punya sisi lain." Sangkal Sehun sambil melambaikan tangan didepan wajahnya.

'_Sisi lain apanya?! apa-apan orang itu seenaknya berkata senyumanku itu sangat tawar dan jahat, jelas-jelas senyumanku itu sangat keren dan sejuk.' _gerutu Kris dalam hati.

"Jadi Sehun, namja level A-mu itu siapa?" semua teman Sehun sangat penasaran dengan jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh namja milky skin tersebut.

"Udah pasti Kim Jongin dong." Jawab Sehun dengan menampilkan semburat merah yang ada dipipi tirusnya.

Namja yang ada dibalik pintu kelas –Kris- dibuat terkejut dengan jawaban yang Sehun berikan. Namja milky skin itu benar-benar tidak pernah terpesona dengan Kris.

"MWO? KIM JONGIN?!"

"kenapa?! Tidak senang?!" ucap Sehun dengan kesal sambil mengangkat tangannya kepinggang dan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Bukan begitu.. hanya saja kami merasa Kim Jongin itu… Sangat Simple!"

"…-_-||"

"Itu karena dia selalu bersama Kris, makanya jadi kelihatan simple. Dia itu tidak Cuma baik, tapi juga sangat sangat sangat ramah. Sederhana itu paling bagus! Suatu saat, dengan tekadnya yang kukuh dan pendiriannya yang mantap, Kai pasti akan menjadi level A+. fighting Kai." bela Sehun sambil mengepalkan tangannya kedepan seperti membuat tinjuan.

"Begitu hebatnya kah?"

"Penilaian Sehun benar-benar aneh."

"Sehun itu dari kecil sudah begitu, dia suka namja sederhana dan bodoh yang tidak akan melukai orang lain dan binatang."

"Masukin Kai di level B aja."

"Yak! Kalian. Tunggu sebentar!" namun ucapan Aehun diabaikan oleh teman-temannya.

Kris POV

"Yak! Kalian. Tunggu sebentar!"

Hmm.. jadi selama ini si namja albino itu sudah menyukai Kai. Aku harus berbuat sesuatu kalau begitu…

.

.

TBC / DEL ?

GIMANA? ANEH YA?

MAAF KALAU FF INI ANEH SOALNYA INI FF PERTAMA AKU. AKU MASIH BELAJAR BIKIN FF DAN JADINYA ABSURD KAYAK GINI DEH HEHE.

KALAU MAU AKU LANJUTIN FF INI MOHON DI REVIEW YA KALAU GAK ADA YA TERPAKSA AKU DELETE FF INI

JADI SEMUANYA TERGANTUNG KALIAN

KRITIK DAN SARAN AKU TERIMA DENGAN SEPENUH HATI . TAPI JANGAN DI BASH SOALNYA AKU MASIH NEWBIE DALAM DUNIA PER FF-AN /APALAH INI-_-

SO, RNR PLEASE?

PPYEONG~~ /NGILANG/


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Squash

Author : Byunperverthun

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin (Kai), Kris Wu, Xi Luhan and other

Pair : Kaihun, Krishun, Kailu, Krislu

Genre : Romance, friendship and other

Rate : T

Warning : typo(s), BL, School-life, Yaoi.

Disclaimer : Cast yang pasti punya Tuhan YME, orang tuanya dan SM Ent.

Note: Cerita ini aku ambil dari komik milik Mayuko Yamabe yang judulnya Squash. Aku disini cuma mengganti nama,tempat,dll dan mengolah cerita ini dalam bentuk ff intinya ff ini kolaborasi dari komik Mayuko Yambe dan hasil pemikiran otak abal aku ehehe. Maaf ya kalo sedikit aneh soalnya ini ff pertama aku. So happy reading and enjoy it!

.

.

Chapter 2

Sehun POV

Aku sekelas dengan Kai sejak kami SMP. Kami sering duduk bersebelahan dan mendapat giliran piket bersama. Hari ini adalah jadwal piket kami seperti biasa aku dan Kai selalu menyiram tanaman dibelakang sekolah karena ini juga jadwal piket kelas ku untuk merapikan taman sekolah. Walaupun disini banyak tukang pembersih sekolah tetapi guru-guru disini ingin murid-muridnya belajar mandiri mulai dari hal-hal terkecil.

"Sehun, airnya udah nyala nih."

"Oh.."

/ZRASSHH/

Tiba-tiba selang yang sedang ku pegang mengeluarkan air yang langsung membasahi wajah Kai. Ahh! Tidak ottokhae airnya membuat Kai basah kuyup, ya tuhan kenapa aku bisa tertidur lagi saat seperti ini. Aduh bagaimana ini Kai bisa marah padaku.

"Mi..mianhae Kai, tadi aku tertidur. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Aku mencoba untuk membersihkan wajahnya dengan tissue yang ku bawa.

"Kau ternyata bukan hanya dikelas saja ya tidurnya hahaha." Dia tertawa dan. Menggenggam tanganku erat. Mata kami saling menatap. Ya tuhan wajahku memanas dan dapat ku pastikan wajah ku saat ini memerah seperti tomat busuk. ugh.

"E..eh? haha."

Eh dia tertawa? Padahal kan seharusnya dia marah karena sudah kubuat basah kuyup. orang yang aneh, pikir ku. Aku merasa Kai itu sangat baik hati. Dia lebih baik dari semua namja yang kukenal. Orang lain mungkin akan memberinya nilai B, tapi menurutku dia bernilai A+++ bagiku.

_SKIP TIME_

"Oh Sehun!"

Aku menoleh kearah suara yang memanggil namaku.

"Selamat pagi Sehun!"

"Sekamat pagi Kris."

Eh Kris? Tumben sekali dia menyapaku dengan senyuman idiotnya itu. Mau apa dia? Tapi sudahlah aku tidak peduli.

"Sehunnieee!"

"Kenapa Kris hanya menyapamu?! Kita kan juga ada disini?!"

Setelah acara Kris menyapaku yang dengan tiba-tiba. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang ada disebelahku langsung menanyakan pertanyaan yang sangat tidak penting kepadaku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku dengan tidak elitnya.

"Yak! Kalian! Mana aku tahu?! Mungkin dia tidak lihat kalian kali, matanya kan kecil." Aku menjawabnya dengan tatapan kesal kearah kedua orang temanku yang hampir membuat kepalaku pusing setengah mati.

"Lihat-lihat anak kelas 3 itu sepertinya marah loh." Oh tidak ucapan Baekhyun sukses membuatku melihat kearah namja-namja senior yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan membunuhku.

.

.

Ada apa sih dengan orang itu kenapa sejak dikelas dia selalu menggangguku. Bahkan aku jadi tidak bisa tidur saat pelajaran. Aku tidak habis pikir dengan Kris. Apa jangan-jangan otaknya sudah mulai error ya. Ugh kau menyebalkan Kris!

-Flashback ( Just KrisHun )-

"Sehun sedang apa?"

"…"

"Sehun, boleh pinjam catatanmu?"

"…."

"Sehun tinta pulpenku habis. Aku pinjam punyamu ya?"

"…"

"Sehun kekantin yuk!"

"….."

"Sehunnie."

"….."

-End Flashback-

"Jadi level A hanya Xi Luhan sendiri eoh?!"

"Habis namja tipe uke dikelas kita tidak ada yang menarik sih."

_Eh? _jadi didalam kelas sedang membicarakan level-level itu ya. Baiklah tidak ada salahnya kan menguping lagi pula aku kan tidak sengaja sedang melewati kelas. Hoho.

"Cuma Luhan doang yang cakep. Tidak ada saingannya sama sekali."

"Bagaimana dengan Oh Sehun? Ku rasa dia lumayan juga.."

K..Kris! dia…. Ah tidak mungkin. Orang itu naksir aku!?

"Maksudmu namja yang selalu tidur sewaktu pelajaran itu?"

"Ya begitulah."

.

.

"Hey Kai bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Eh.. pendapat apa?"

Omo.. tunggu sebentar! Aku masih belum siap mental nih buat denger jawaban Kai..!

"Oh iya, ada gosip baru nih tentang Oh Sehun."

"Gosip baru?"

e..eh gosip? Gosip apa?

Hm karena ada disini terpaksa dengerin deh. Ini bukan menguping seperti tadi loh readersdeul./tabok Sehun/

"Katanya sih dia bukan namja baik-baik."

MWO?

"Ada yang pernah melihat dia pada malam hari menjelma menjadi namja tidak benar, seprti namja panggilan lah. Buktinya dia selalu tertidur di kelas, pasti itu karena keluar malam dong?!"

Aku merasa semua persendianku kaku seteleh mendengarnya. A..aku tidak tahu ada gosip seperti itu.

"Mungkin dia namja tidak benar."

Kenapa Kai harus ikut dengerin sih. Bisa-bisa dia akan berpikiran hal yang tidak-tidak terhadapku nantinya.

"Berita itu kamu liat dengan mata sendiri eoh?!"

"Ngg.."

"Kalau kau tidak melihatnya secara langsung berarti itu berita bohong. Apa kau berani bertanggung jawab eoh?"

Kai… dia membelaku..

Terharu.. tidak sia-sia aku suka sama kamu Kai. Hiks saranghae.

"Oh ya, Kai kau masih belum memilih nih. Menurutmu siapa di kelas kita namja yang cocok berada di level A ?"

Ya tuhan. Jantungku rasanya berdetak tidak karuan saat ini. Apakah Kai akan memilih ku? Oh tidak aku belum siap mendengarnya.

"Xiao Luhan."

_DEG._

"Oh… rupanya kau juga suka sama Luhan ya.. haha kamu tidak akan bisa mengejarnya deh."

"Berisik! Jangan ganggu aku lagi."

.

.

.

Aku berjalan seperti mayat hidup yang linglung setelah pulang sekolah tadi. Benar-benar tidak seharusnya aku menguping. Hiks.

Karena Kai adalah namja tampan yang sangat sederhana. Dia pasti akan menyukai namja cantik yang sederhana pula. Tidak mungkin dia tertarik padaku yang bukan namja biasa.

Apakah di babak pertama aku sudah patah hati?!

Tidak seharusnya begitu nih..

Aku tidak boleh putus asa. Karena masih banyak yang harus kulakukan selain bersedih. Dan aku yang sekarang. Tidak ada waktu untuk berpacaran.

.

.

Ketika aku akan pergi keluar rumah, aku melihat namja berperawakan tinggi dan memakai jas didepan pagar rumahku. Oh ternyata itu tuan Choi.

"Annyeong Sehun."

"Pergi dariku."

"Jahat sekali sih."

"Semua pasti karena kau yang selalu ngikutin aku terus. Aku jadi dipikir namja nakal. Sana pulang!"

"Aku juga tidak bermaksud mengikutimu. Bagaimana pun juga. Hm.. ayo kita bicara ditempat lain saja."

Tuan Choi menarik lenganku dan menyeretku pergi kesuatu tempat. Aku berusaha menarik lenganku darinya namun tenaga tuan Choi sangat besar dan akhirnya mau tidak mau aku mengikutinya.

End Sehun POV

"Sakit lepaskan!" teriak Sehun kepada tuan Choi namun teriakannya dihiraukan saja oleh tuan Choi. Bahkan tuan Choi mempercepat langkahnya.

"AKU BILANG SAKIT! CEPAT LEPASKAN!"

Teriakan cempreng Sehun berhasil membuat semua orang yang ada disekitarnya menoleh kearah mereka. Tak terkecuali namja berkulit tan yang sedang lewat disekitaran tempat itu. Kai.

"Sehun.."

.

.

.

TBC

**GIMANA GIAMANA? TAMBAH ANEH YA?**

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**LayChen Love Love 2 || || afranabilah19 || Kim XiuXiu Hunnie || ohsehun79 || Nagisa Kitagawa || urikaihun || || KusnentiKyuKai || Oh Jizze || || yehetmania || .96 || soo-iceu || BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim || Guest 1 || Guest 2 || shakyu || YoungChanBiased || nam mingyu || indahbyunjungkim || cici fu || Bubbletea94**

**Huweeee… Terima kasih banyak buat kalian semua yang udah nge-fav/follow dan mereview ff abal aku. Aku terharu bacanya ternyata banyak yang minta next. Hiks hiks.**

**Terima kasih juga yang udah ngasih saran dan masukkan ke aku.**

**Aku akan berusaha benerin cara penulisannya. Tapi kalau masih sama aja dan belum ada kenaikan dicara penulisan aku, aku minta maaf mungkin itu emang udah dari sananya **

**Maaf lama updatenya banyak gangguan disini jadi gabisa nulis sesuka hati TT**

**Berhubung masih lebaran Ker mau ucapin minal aidin walfaidzin mohon maaf lahir dan bathin.**

**AKHIR KATA TOLONG REVIEWNYA KALAU MASIH MAU LANJUTTT /TAWA EPIL BARENG THEHUN/  
**

**/PYEONGGG**


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Squash

Author : Byunperverthun

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin (Kai), Kris Wu, Xi Luhan and other

Pair : Kaihun, Krishun, Kailu, Krislu

Genre : Romance, friendship and other

Rate : T

Warning : typo(s), BL, School-life, Yaoi.

Disclaimer : Cast yang pasti punya Tuhan YME, orang tuanya dan SM Ent.

Note: Cerita ini aku ambil dari komik milik Mayuko Yamabe yang judulnya Squash. Aku disini cuma mengganti nama,tempat,dll dan mengolah cerita ini dalam bentuk ff intinya ff ini kolaborasi dari komik Mayuko Yambe dan hasil pemikiran otak abal aku ehehe. Maaf ya kalo sedikit aneh soalnya ini ff pertama aku. So happy reading and enjoy it!

Chapter 3

.

.

"Sehun.."

Sedang apa Sehun berkeliaran malam-malam seperti ini. Dan lagi siapa pria yang menarik Sehun, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres disini. Berbagai pertanyaan pun terlintas dibenak Kai. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Kai akhirnya mengikuti mereka dengan jarak yang cukup jauh dari tempat mereka namun masih dapat mengamati apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Yak! Sakit cepat lepaskan ahjussi!"

"Bagian mana yang sakit? Wah maaf ya aku menarikmu terlalu keras sampai tanganmu merah seperti ini."

Tuan Choi pun melepaskan tangan Sehun. Sekarang mereka berada disekitaran gedung-gedung bertingkat tempatnya pun cukup sepi karena ini memang sudah larut malam, bahkan dapat dihitung berapa orang yang berlalu lalang disana.

"Tapi sayang juga jika aku melepaskanmu. Padahal aku sangat menyukaimu loh. Oh Sehun."

"…"

"Cepat katakan. Dimana appamu?"

"Appa brengsek seperti itu mana aku tahu."

"Bohong! Kalian pasti berhubungan secara diam-diam kan."

Tuan Choi pun semakin mendekati Sehun dan mempersempit jarak mereka. Sedikit lagi tuan Choi hampir mencium bibir Sehun. Namun Sehun yang tidak terima diperlakukan seperti tu tidak tinggal diam. Sehun mendorong tubuh tuan Choi dengan sekuat tenaganya.

Ditempat lain. Kai mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat hingga kepalan tangannya berwarna putih. Tapi Kai harus menahan amarahnya melihat Sehun diperlakukan seperti itu, dia ingin tahu apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi. Walaupun Kai tidak dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka tapi dia bisa lihat jelas apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu!"

Sehun yang hendak angkat kaki dari sana tiba-tiba tangannya di tahan oleh tuan Choi.

"Aku bisa mencarikanmu pekerjaan yang bagus loh. Tidak usah bekerja yang begitu melelahkan. Ayo barter."

Namun tawaran tuan Choi ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sehun.

"Tidak, terima kasih! Uang sebanyak apapun tidak akan cukup untuk membayar hutang. Jadi sekali lagi kukatakan, tidak usah pura-pura mau membantuku.!"

Tuan Choi yang mendengar pernyataan Sehun tersebut hanya bisa diam dan tidak berkutik.

"Kalau begitu rajin-rajinlah bekerja.. Demi. Appamu. Sehun." Tuan Choi berbicara dengan penuh penekanan disetiap kata-katanya.

Mereka pun pergi dengan arah yang saling berlawanan. Kai yang melihat itu, dia pun memutuskan pergi untuk mengikuti Sehun untuk mencari tahu kemana namja milky skin itu akan pergi.

.

.

Demi appa?! Yang benar saja. Appa yang tidak bertanggung jawab seperti itu. Aku tidak akan pernah peduli dengannya. Aku akan mencari uang untuk diriku sendiri, pikir Sehun.

.

.

Setelah sampai disebuah bangunan yang cukup besar dengan warna lampu kelap-kelip yang menyeruak dari dalamnya Sehun segera memasuki bangunan itu. Ini adalah club malam tempat Sehun bekerja.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Sehun berjalan kearah meja pelayan sambil membenarkan seragam yang ia pakai.

.

Kai yang tidak percaya melihat Sehun memasuki sebuah club malam itu kaget. Dia sempat berpikir tentang yang dikatakan oleh temannya saat disekolah tadi. Apakah Sehun benar-benar namja yang seperti itu, pikir Kai. Tapi Kai harus menjauhkan pikiran-pikiran aneh tentang Sehun. Akhirnya Kai pun memasuki club malam tersebut untuk memastikan bahwa pikirannya itu salah.

.

"Ada tamu tuh, cepat berikan segelas minuman."

"Baik."

Di club malam ini Sehun bekerja sebagai seorang bartender yang bertugas membuatkan minuman untuk para pengunjung yang datang.

Kai yang baru masuk kedalam club malam itu, matanya langsung tertuju pada sosok seorang namja milky skin yang sedang mengeshake minuman dimeja pelayan. Ya, Sehun namja milky skin tersebut. Ternyata apa yang dipikirkannya barusan salah besar. Kai langsung menghampiri Sehun, ia hendak menanyakan berbagai macam pertanyaan pada Sehun. Namun Kai sadar bahwa Sehun sedang bekerja saat ini. Kai akhirnya mendekati meja pelayan dan duduk di salah satu bangkunya, namun Sehun yang terlalu sibuk dengan pesanannya masih belum sadar bahwa Kai berada disana.

"Ini pesanannya. Terima kasih." Ucap Sehun ramah sambil memberikan segelas minuman kepada orang yang memesannya barusan.

"Hei aku mau pesan nih." Ucap Kai setelah melihat Sehun selesai mengantarkan pesanannya.

"Ah, ya tunggu sebentar." Sehun berjalan ke arah Kai.

"Mau pesan ap…"

_GREEB_

Tangan Sehun ditarik oleh Kai dan sontak Sehun pun terkejut bukan main setelah melihat pelaku yang menarik tangannya secara tiba-tiba.

Sehun POV

K…kai sedang apa dia disini. Ya ampun apakah dia mengikuti ku? Atau…

"Kai! Kenapa kamu ada disini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Aku melihatmu ditarik oleh namja aneh makanya aku ikuti kamu sampai kesini. Tapi ditengah jalan aku kehilangan jejak. Setelah susah payah mencarimu akhirnya aku melihatmu masuk kesini. Makanya aku ada disini." Ucap Kai panjang lebar.

Kenapa harus Kai sih yang tahu aku berada disini.

"Tidak kusangka ternyata kau bekerja disini."

"Eh.. hem ya be..begitulah." ya tuhan bisa kah Kai melepaskan genggamanya dari tanganku. Itu membuatku sulit bernafas. Oh tidak sepertinya wajahku sudah seperti tomat busuk karena ketahuan Kai aku bekerja ditempat seperti ini ditambah lagi tangannya yang masih menggenggam tanganku. Oh god.

"Hei pelayan, beri aku segelas lagi!" ucap seorang pria yang sudah cukup umur, sepertinya dia sudah mabuk. Kami berdua pun menoleh kearahnya. Dan ternyata itu..

"LEE SONSAENGNIM?"

"Eh? Hikk.."

Aku dan Kai sangat terkejut. Ternyata itu Lee songsaenim. Aku sangat bersyukur untung dia sedang dalam keadaan mabuk. Kalau dia sadar mungkin aku akan diomeli habis-habisan olehnya karena aku bekerja ditempat seperti ini.

"Tidak mungkin ternyata kau ada disini karena untuk bekerja.. benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya. Pasti ada alasan kuat. Atau mungkin kamu….."

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dijawab lagi!" potong ku dengan kesal sebelum Kai menyelesaikan ejekannya. Aku sangat malu untuk melihat mata Kai. Sekarang kami berada diluar club malam karena aku yang menariknya kesini agar lebih leluasa bicaranya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena disini gajinya besar."

"Tidak, aku bukan tanya gajinya."

"….." Aku menoleh kearahnya. Oh tidak aku benar-benar malu saat ini.

Kai menarikku dan membawaku ke jembatan yang tidak jauh dari club malam tempatku bekerja. Dan disinilah kami. Aku menatap kosong kearah lautan yang sangat tenang saat malam hari, sedangkan Kai bersender ditiang pagar jembatan dan membelakangi lautan. Aku baru melihatnya dengan jelas. Saat ini dia memakai sweater berwarna abu-abu lengan panjang dan memakai topi yang ditutup dengan kupluk sweaternya. Oh jangan lupakan tangannya yang berada dalam saku celana jeansnya yang panjang.

Ini sungguh pemandangan yang sangat tidak boleh terlewatkan.

"Sepertinya kehidupanmu kurang baik, tetapi bekerja di club malam seperti itu kurang baik untukmu."

"Kalau Lee sonsaengnim ternyata sering kesana aku terpaksa berhenti."

Dan sepertinya aku memang harus berhenti kerja dari club malam itu. Karenamu Kai.

"Orang yang pakai jas tadi siapa? Kau sepertinya memiliki kehidupan yang buruk."

DEG

"Maaf jika kamu tidak mau cerita ya sudah. Tidak apa-apa."

"Namja itu adalah… pembunuh."

"Eh?"

"Appaku meminjam uang dalam jumlah yang sangat besar kepada rentenir. Mereka bilang kalau tidak membayar, appa harus membayar dengannya nyawanya, karena itulah appaku kabur.. dan mereka terus datang mencarinya."

"E..eh? hm hidupmu rumit sekali ya."

"Ah! A..aku sudah harus bekerja!" aku melihat jam ditanganku. Ternyata sudah hampir larut.

"Hah?! Kerja lagi? Kerja apa lagi kali ini?!" Kai sangat terkejut dengan ucapanku barusan. Apakah Kai mengkhawatirkanku? Oh semoga saja.

"Membantu di perusahaan komik." Jawabku dengan nada polos.

"Kau.. menggambar komik?"

"Aniyo.. aku mana bisa gambar. Aku hanya bantu menghapus atau mewarnai, itu saja. Pekerjaan ini mudah kok, dapat makan lagi. Jadi sampai bertemu besok Kai-ah. Annyeong.."

"Ah! Yak. Tunggu sebentar! Oh Sehun!"

Aku berlari menjauhi Kai. Kai terus memanggil namaku tapi aku menulikan pendengaranku. Aku sangat sangat sangat malu saat ini pada Kai. Kenapa.. bisa ketahuan Kai? EOTTOKHAE?

Atau ini tandanya aku harus menghilangkan perasaanku pada Kai? Hm aku benar-benar galau. '_Menurutmu siapa namja yang paling cantik Kai?' 'Xiao Luhan'._ Kalau sainganku Luhan, mana mungkin aku bisa menang.

End Sehun POV

_SKIP TIME_

"Annyeong Sehun! Annyeong Baekhyun!" Luhan menyapa Sehun dengan senyuman manisnya dipagi hari seperti biasa.

"Annyeong Luhaeen!" jawab Baekhyun dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Kau lagi sedih ya Sehun?" wajah Luhan yang sebelumnya dihiasi dengan senyuman kini berubah menjadi khawatir melihat Sehun yang tidak menjawab sapaanya. Sepertinya Sehun sedang merenung di bangkunya saat ini. Di sebelah Baekhyun lebih tepatnya.

"A..annyeong Luhan. Tidak kok aku tidak sedang sedih." Sanggah Sehun sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajahnya.

"Benarkah? nih buat kau. Permen manis ini bisa memberi semangat cinta lho. Hehe" ucap Luhan sambil memberikan sebuah permen coklat kepada Sehun dan juga Baekhyun tentunya.

"…"

Luhan berjalan pergi keluar kelas sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya kepada kedua orang sahabatnya.

Benar-benar sahabat yang murah senyum dan baik hati pikir Sehun dan Baekhyun. Luhan itu sangat manis.

Setelah Luhan sudah meninggalkan ruangan kelasnya…

"Baekhyunnnn eottokhae? Padahal Luhan itu adalah sainganku… huweeee"

"Tapi memang kenyataannya begitu. Namja-namja sekarang suka yang seperti itu Sehun. Terkecuali Chanyeol tentunya hehe."

"Aisshh kau ini. Jadi kalia sudah berpacaran?"

"Hehe tentu saja. Tapi untungnya Kai tidak menganggapmu aneh ya Sehun hahaha."

"Tapi tetap saja aku harus mencari pekerjaan baru nih. TT"

Kenapa Baekhyun tahu tentang latarbelakang Sehun?

Karena tentu saja Sehun yang menceritakan semuanya, mulai dari masalah percitaannya bahkan sampai masalah keluarganya. Baekhyun itu orang yang sangat dipercaya oleh Sehun, setelah Luhan pastinya. Baekhyun itu sangat mengerti keadaan Sehun seperti apa.

Baekhyun dan Sehun sedang asyik mengobrol tiba-tiba..

Tuk.

*suara buku jatuh dikepala Sehun. Ceritanya ;D*

"Kau selalu kerja sampai pagi, tidak heran kalau aku melihatmu ketiduran terus dalam kelas."

"K..kai?" Kaget Sehun melihat Kai yang datang dengan tiba-tiba sambil mengelus-eluskan kepalanya yang tadi tertimpa buku akibat perbuatan Kai barusan.

"Baekhyun tahu ya tentang pekerjaan mu?" tanya Kai dengan wajah sok polosnya.

"Ng.. tentu saja." Jawab Baekhyun

"Mianhae Kai-ah. Cerita yang semalam itu semuanya bohong aku hanya bercanda hehe. Club malam itu adalah milik pamanku, dan aku sering ikut bantu-bantu disana hehehe mianhae." Bohong Sehun pada Kai. Sehun tidak ingin Kai tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia tidak ingin Kai mengetahui tentang masalah yang menimpa keluarganya.

"Mwo! Jadi kau berbohong Sehun? Masih berani bilang dia itu seorag pembunuh lagi?" Ucap Kai dengan nada yang agak sedikit membentak. Kai benar-benar tidak percaya dengan jalan pikiran seorang Oh Sehun.

"Mi..mianhae, habis kedengarannya keren sih hahaha."

Baekhyun yang melihat kejadian seperti itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Ck.. dasar. Padahal aku merasa kau ini sangat hebat. Bekerja untuk membayar hutang orang tuamu." Kai memalingkan wajahnya dan beranjak pergi menuju tempat duduknya.

"Dia sangat mudah ditipu. Kai itu benar-benar sangat polos." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada tidak percayanya sambil menengok kearah Kai.

"Itu salah satu kelebihannya haha." Ucap Sehun dengan wajah berserinya.

"Tapi sayang, dia menyukai Luhan." Ejek Baekhyun kepada Sehun.

"Oh…. Kandas sudah cintaku hiks." Ucap Sehun sambil setengah menangisi nasib malangnya.

"Yak! Kau ini terlalu berlebihan Oh Sehun."

"Sudahlah aku tidak mau bertepuk sebelah tangan. Masalahku dirumah sudah cukup. Aku tidak mau menambahnya dengan masalah cintaku yang sangat mengenaskan ini." Ucap Sehun dengan tegar.

"Tapi si Luhan itu menyukai Kris, dan Kris sepertinya menyukaimu.." ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk kearah Kris yang baru datang dengan dagunya seperti mengisyaratkan pada Sehun kalau Kris akan menghampiri mereka. Baekhyun benar-benar bingung dengan kisah percintaan kedua sahabatnya ini. Sungguh rumit.

"Annyeong Sehun!" teriak Kris dengan memperlihatkan senyumannya yang sangat lebar itu kepada Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Hai lagi ngobrolin apa?" tanya Kris dengan senyuman yang belum lepas dari wajahnya.

"Sebenarnya kenapa tiba-tiba kau mendekatiku terus?! Sungguh mencurigakan." Ucap Sehun to the poin kepada Kris.

"Dasar orang aneh." Timpal Baekhyun

Namun Kris malah menghiraukan pertanyaan Sehun. Dia justru memperlihatkan majalah yang ia bawa dan menunjuk gambar yang ada didalamnya.

"Lihat nih. Film ini sepertinya bagus. Ayo kita pergi menonton!" Ajak Kris dengan tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Kenapa?" Tanya Sehun dengan tampang datarnya.

"Kenapa?! Ini jelas-jelas kencan lah."

KRIS SI PANGERAN SEKOLAH MENGAJAK SEORANG SISWA YANG SERING TIDUR DIDALAM KELAS BERNAMA OH SEHUN BERKENCAN!

"MWO?"

Sebuah bencana besar

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba menimpa seorang Oh Sehun

.

.

.

TBC

HAI HAI HAI HAHAHA GIMANA UDAH PANJANGAN KAN CHAPTER 3 NYA? XD

YANG PENASARAN SAMA SIAPA TUAN CHOI SEBENARNYA UDAH KEJAWABKAN? APA MASIH KURANG PENJELASANNYA? KALAU MASIH KURANG TOLONG DI REVIEW YA HAHAHA

GIMANA SAMA SEHUN TUH DIA DIAJAKIN KENCAN SAMA KRIS. KIRA-KIRA SEHUN TERIMA APA NGGA YA?

OIYA PANGGIL KER AJA YA JANGAN AUTHOR, BACANYA RADA GIMANA GITU HEHE.

KER UDAH BALES DI PM KALIAN YA YANG NGE-REVIEW

**BIG THANKS TO :**

LayChen Love Love 2 || || afranabilah19 || Kim XiuXiu Hunnie || ohsehun79 || Nagisa Kitagawa || urikaihun || || KusnentiKyuKai || Oh Jizze || || yehetmania || .96 || soo-iceu || BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim || shakyu || YoungChanBiased || nam mingyu || indahbyunjungkim || cici fu || Bubbletea94 || DarkJong-WhiteHun || BLUEFIRE0805 || DarKid Yehet || daddykaimommysehun

KER MAU BERTERIMAKASIH SEBANYAK-BANYAKNYA SAMA YANG UDAH NGE-REVIEW FF INI. HUHU KER TERHARU.

APA DISINI ADA EXOSTAN ALIAS SEKARANG JADI EXO-L ? KER KEBETULAN EXO-L LHO. PAS DAPET KABAR KALO EXO UDAH PUNYA NAMA FANDOM KER SENENG BANGETTT AKHIRNYA KER PUNYA NAMA FANDOM. YA WALAUPUN AGAK ANEH SIH NAMANYA T-T

OKE SEGITU AJA CUAPCUAPNYA.

AKHIR KATA MIND TO REVIEW?

WASSALAM /PYEONGGG/


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Squash

Author : Byunperverthun

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin (Kai), Kris Wu, Xi Luhan and other

Pair : Kaihun, Krishun, Krislu, Kailu

Genre : Romance, friendship and other

Rate : T

Warning : typo(s), BL, School-life, Yaoi.

Disclaimer : Cast yang pasti punya Tuhan YME, orang tuanya dan SM Ent.

Note: Cerita ini aku ambil dari komik milik Mayuko Yamabe yang judulnya Squash. Aku disini cuma mengganti nama,tempat,dll dan mengolah cerita ini dalam bentuk ff intinya ff ini kolaborasi dari komik Mayuko Yambe dan hasil pemikiran otak abal aku ehehe. Maaf ya kalo sedikit aneh soalnya ini ff pertama aku. So happy reading and enjoy it!

Chapter 4

.

.

.

Sehun POV

Aku hanya bisa terdiam.

Sebuah bencana besar tiba-tiba menimpaku.

Aku tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pemikiran manusia aneh satu ini. Kris. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia mengajakku berkencan?! Apa ada yang salah dengan cara kerja otaknya?

Seisi sekolah tahu semua tentang berita ini. Semua siswa mendatangiku, lebih tepatnya semua fans si pangeran sekolah bodoh itu yang mendatangiku.

~Satu Angkatan~

"Ada apa ini?! Ayo cepat katakan Sehun?"

"Apa yang kamu lakukan pada Kris?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba Kris mengajakmu berkencan?"

.

.

"Bicara apa kalian?! Aku tidak apa-apakan Kris kok. Aku berani bersumpah. Kalian tanya saja dia."

~Senior~

"Tampang bodoh seperti kau, Kris mana mungkin serius."

"Kau itu bodoh, tidak pantas bersama Kris."

"Jangan-jangan kau pakai guna-guna ya Sehun-shii ?!"

.

.

"A..aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya, sungguh. To..tolong jangan sakiti aku sunbae." Ku tangkupkan kedua tanganku didepan muka seperti orang yang sedang memohon ampun.

~Junior~

"Aku pikir Oh Sehun itu secakep apa, ternyata hanya seperti ini?"

"Sehun sunbae, sebenarnya jurus apa yang kau gunakan?"

.

.

"Yak. Jangan keterlaluan kalian! Jelek-jelek gini aku tetap senior kalian!" aku berbicara dengan nada yang lumayan tinggi sambil berkacak pinggang.

.

.

.

Hari-hariku di sekolah tidak seperti biasanya. Ini sangat-sangat tidak nyaman. Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya. Bencana besar benar-benar datang menimpaku setelah kejadian Kris-mengajakku-berkencan.

Aku di teror habis-habisan oleh fans si pangeran bodoh itu.

Mulai dari lokerku yang dipenuhi oleh coret-coretan seperti, namja jelek-tidak tahu diri-mati saja kau-musnah kau namja sialan. Dan masih banyak lagi kata-kata yang sangat membuatku tidak merasa nyaman.

Kehidupan cintaku sangat terancam saat ini. EOTTOKHAE?

End Sehun POV

"Hey Kris, apa kau benar-benar serius dengan Oh Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol. Dia sangat penasaran akan kejadian kemarin. Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

"Mana mungkin." Kris tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan –sangat- santainya.

.

.

.

Kring..Kring…Kring…

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Kai sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan kelasnya. Sehun yang melihat itu langsung buru-buru merapikan alat tulisnya dan mengejar Kai.

"Kai-ah tunggu!" Sehun berteriak sambil berlari-lari kecil menuju Kai yang jauh berada didepannya.

Kai yang mendengar nmanya dipanggil oleh suara yang sudah sangat tidak asing di indera pendengarannya langsung berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Sehun. Ya Sehun, Kai sangat hafal sekali dengan suara cempreng nan cadel milik Sehun.

"Ya, ada apa Sehun-ah?"

"Bo..boleh ganggu sebentar? Aku mau bicara denganmu Kai.." ucap Sehun. Walaupun mereka sudah lama berteman tapi tetap saja bicara dengan seorang Kai itu sangat membuat Sehun grogi.

.

.

_KrisLu's side_

Luhan sedang merapikan perlengkapan sekolahnya. Ia baru saja selesai merapikan kelas karena hari ini adalah jadwal piketnya. Di kelas sudah kosong karena siswa lain yang piket hari ini sudah pada pulang semua setelah merapikan tugasnya masing-masing.

_KRIET_

Pintu kelas dibuka oleh seseorang dan ketika Luhan melihat kearah pintu, ternyata orang itu adalah Kris.

"Ah, Xiao Lu.. apa kau melihat Sehun?"

"Dia sudah pulang."

"Huh… apa dia kabur ya?" gumam Kris.

"…."

Ketika Kris hendak ingin pergi dari kelas itu tiba-tiba pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh tangan Luhan

"Eh.. ada apa?"

"Kris lebih baik kau melupakan Sehun."

"Eh?"

"Sehun. Dia sudah menyukai orang lain." Ucapan Luhan membuat Kris kaget, lebih tepatnya berpura-pura kaget.

"Ah.. benarkah?" padahal Kris sudah tau kalau Sehun itu menyukai orang lain. Bahkan Kris tahu siapa orang yang Sehun sukai. Tapi dia malah berpura-pura tidak tahu dihadapan orang lain.

"I..iya"

"Terima kasih kau sudah mau jujur Xiao Lu. Tapi, lebih baik kau tidak perlu mengurusi hal yang bukan urusanmu.." Kris melepaskan pegangan tangan Luhan dari tangannya. Kris hendak beranjak pergi namun..

"Orang yang Sehun sukai adalah Kim Jongin! Sahabatmu sendiri Kris!" ucap Luhan secara tiba-tiba.

Semua siswa di sekolah tahu kalau Luhan itu sangat menyukai Kris. Bahkan Kris sendiri pun tahu kalu Luhan menyukainya. Tapi Kris tidak menggubrisnya ia hanya menganggap Luhan sama saja seperti kebanyakan namja lain yang hanya terpesona dengan wajah tampannya saja.

"Kenapa kau bisa berbicara seperti itu? Bukan kah Sehun temanmu.."

"Ini demi kau Kris. Daripada nanti perasaanmu bertambah dalam kepadanya. KAU BISA TERLUKA!" Luhan berteriak sambil menahan bulir air matanya yang sebentar lagi akan keluar.

"Demi aku? Kau bercanda. Apa bukan ini bukan demi dirimu sendiri?" ucap Kris dengan nada datarnya. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan perkataan Luhan. Apa Luhan sangat cemburu atau putus asa dengan kejadian sewaktu Kris mengajak Sehun berkencan? Entahlah.

"Kau… benar-benar memalukan Luhan." Kris beranjak dari kelas itu. Meninggalkan Luhan sendirian dengan Luhan yang menagis didalam kelas itu seorang diri.

_Other Place – KaiHun's side_

"Kenapa Kris tiba-tiba mendekatiku? Dia kan tidak menyukaiku." Tanya Sehun pada Kai. Mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman agar bicaranya lebih nyaman menurut Sehun. Entahlah, mungkin itu hanya modus seorang Oh Sehun untuk berduaan saja dengan Kai. Tetapi Kai tidak ambil pusing dan menurut saja.

"Hm.. ternyata masalah ini ya.." Kai yang sepertinya sudah mengetahui akan kemana arah pembicaraan mereka sekarang hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Benar! Coba lihat ini! Hari ini aku sudah dikerjai ribuan kali disekolah. Kris itu kan fans-nya segunung. Kalau seperti ini terus bisa mati muda aku nantinya!" adu Sehun pada Luhan sambil mengeluarkan barang-barangnya dari dalam tas yang menjadi korban dari fans-fans Sehun.

"Mianhae Sehun-ah.. ini semua karena aku."

"e..eh. MWO?"

"Orang itu memang selalu cari gara-gara. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, padahal semua dari dirinya lebih baik dariku.. apalagi dalam hal percintaan, dia jauh lebih hebat diriku bahkan dalam hal sekecil apapun.. tapi dia tetap saja tidak rela." Jelas Kai panjang lebar.

"Apa sifat Kris memang seperti itu?"

"Ah sudahlah aku tidak mau menjelek-jelekkannya."

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganmu?"

"Dulu aku pernah kelepasan bicara."

"Eh kelepasan bicara?"

"Iya.. aku bilang diantara semua murid namja dikelas, kau itu paling enak diajak ngobrol, periang, pintar dan menyenangkan."

"Eh?"

"Mungkin karena itulah Kris mengira kalau kita ada hubungan khusus.." ucap Kai sambil menggaruk-garukkan tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu.

Saat ini muka keduanya sudah sama-sama memerah bak tomat busuk.

Setelah mendengar ucapan Kai barusan Sehun benar-benar tidak percaya. Sehun sangat sangat senang. Kai.. ternyata menganggap Sehun seperti itu dimatanya. Kalau seperti ini terus mana mungkin Sehun dapat melupakan Kai.

"Aku ada ide, itu juga kalau kau tidak keberatan Sehun-ah."

"eh, ide apa itu?"

"Pura-pura jadi pacarku saja bagaimana?"

_DEG_

Seketika tubuh Sehun membeku ditempat. Siapapun juga tolong Sehun saat ini.

"…"

"Mungkin Kris tidak bisa di bohongi, tapi setidaknya itu bisa membuat para penggemar berat Kris tidak mengganggumu lagi."

"…" Sehun terdiam. Wajahnya mulai memerah seperti tomat busuk.

"Sehun?"

"…" Sehun -masih- terdiam, kali ini ditambah dengan tampang yang seperti orang bodoh yang tidak dapat berfikir.

"Sehun-ah.. gwenchana?" Kai menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sehun. Takut-takut anak berkulit milky skin itu kesurupan atau apapun itu.

"E..eh a..aku baik-baik saja Kai-ah. Apa tadi kau bilang? Aku.. jadi pacarmu?" Sepertinya Sehun sudah kembali ke dunianya.

"Itu juga kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Pacar yang seperti di komik-komik itu?! Pulang sekolah bergandengan tangan, membawa bekal, makan bersama, kencan di hari minggu… pa..pacar yang seperti itu?!" ucap Sehun dengan nada yang menggebu-gebu.

Tsk anak ini kenapa selalu berpikiran yang berlebihan sih, pikir Kai.

Sehun POV

"Tidak usah berlebihan lah." Ucap Kai

Aku menutup mulutku yang tadi sempat menganga lebar dengan tanganku.

Oh iya! Aku lupa ini kan hanya berpura-pura pacaran di depan orang-orang, tidak benar-benar berpacaran Oh Sehun pabbo.! Seperti mimpi di siang bolong.. aku ini benar-benar bodoh..-.-"

"Jadi.."

"Jadi?" jawabku bingung dengan perkataan Kai tadi.

"Kau mau tidak. Jadi pacar.. eh maksudku berpura-pura jadi pacarku?"

"Tapi itu bisa membuatmu repot nantinya. Semua orang akan mencurigaimu juga."

"Itu tidak masalah, semuanya kan juga karena ku."

"Eh tapi…."

Luhan sangat menyukai Kris, kalau aku pura-pura pacaran dengan Kai, dia pasti akan lega. Setidaknya Kris akan menjauhiku dan tidak akan menggangguku lagi.

Tapi.. tidak bisa! Aku tidak mau menambah masalah pada Kai lagi….

"Tidak! Tidak! Ini bukan salah mu. Yang salah adalah Kris!" ucap ku dengan cepat.

"Tapi.."

"Tenang saja, aku akan membicarakan masalah ini dengan baik-baik bersama Kris. Gomawo Kai-ah. Annyeong!"

Aku berlari meninggalkan Kai yang sepertinya masih terlihat sedang berfikir.

Tapi kalau Kai terlalu baik hati.. suatu saat akan ditindas orang. Begitulah pemikiranku.

_diantara semua murid namja dikelas_

_periang dan cerdas_

_orang yang menyenangkan_

Kata-kata Kai terus berputar-putar di otakku, dengan begini bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya. Apakah Kai juga menyukai ku?. Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak boleh berharap lebih darinya.

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari dimana Kris mengajakku berkencan. Tadinya aku berniat tidak ingin menanggapi ajakkannya. Tapi ini demi Kai, eh tidak-tidak ini demi aku dan masa depan ku.

Pukul 4:50 KST

Aku baru sampai ditempat Kris mengajak bertemuan. Didekat sebuah bioskop yang cukup terkenal di kota Seoul. Aku berjalan kearah pintu masuk gedung bioskop. Belum sampai masuk, aku melihat Kris sedang bersender disalah satu tiang tembok yang ada disana.

Dia memakai kemeja yang tidak dikancingkan dengan dalaman kaos ditambah dengan kalung dan gelang tangan yang sepertinya sedang trend saat ini, sangat fashionista. Oh jangan lupakan kedua tangannya yang dimasukkan kedalam celana jeans panjangnya. Benar-benar –sok- keren.

Padahal kita janjian jam 5:00 KST disini, tapi dia sudah datang lebih awal. Aku masih memperhatikannya, tidak ada niatan untuk mendekatinya. Lihat saja padahal orang itu hanya bersender ditiang tembok tapi kenapa banyak orang yang menontonnya. Oh tidak seharusnya aku bertemu diluar.

Aku berniat kembali pulang kerumah, sepertinya berkencan dengan Kris adalah hal yang buruk.

Belum sempat aku melangkah tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilku.

"SEHUN-AH DISINI!"

Gawat! Dia sudah menyadari keberadaanku.

Tapi apa boleh buat, Kris sudah memanggilku jadi ya terpaksa aku menghampirinya.

.

.

Kami memasuki gedung bioskop bersama.

"Kau mau menonton film apa?" tanya Kris dengan senyuman-bodoh-nya.

"Yang ini saja." Aku menunjuk salah satu film bergenre horor yang ada disana.

"Kenapa memilih film horor? Apa kau sedang ada masalah?!" tanya Kris dengan nada datar yang sedikit khawatir.

Tentu saja ada masalah, banyak malah. Dan itu semua karena kau!

"Aku tidak suka menonton film bergenre romantis, terlalu menyedihkan. Membuatku mual!" sanggahku.

Padahal kalau aku menonton film romantis bersama Baekhyun dan Luhan bisa menghabiskan sekotak tissue. Karena air mataku yang tidak dapat ebrhenti keluar. Bahakan setelah filmnya selesai.

"YANG BAYAR KAN AKU! HARUSNYA KAU MENURUT SAJA.!" Upss. Sepertinya Kris sudah mulai kesal.

"MENONTON FILM CENGENG HANYA BUANG-BUANG UANG DAN WAKTU!" ucapku tidak mau kalah.

"…"

"…"

"Karena kau yang mengajak, ya sudahlah, hari ini aku mengalah."

"Nah begitu dong. Kalau kau tidak mengalah aku akan pergi."

Kris memesankan dua tiket film yang tadi aku pilih, sedangkan aku menunggunya di salah satu kursi tunggu.

"Kau mau black soda drink?" tawar Kris. Setelah memesan dua tiket.

"Tidak, aku mau coca-cola saja." Jawabku.

"Itu sama saja bodoh."

"Oh begitu ya? Ya sudah terserah kau lah."

Dia pergi lagi dan memesan minuman untuk kami.

Film yang kami tonton akan segera mulai. Kris menggandeng tanganku menuju tempat ruangan tersebut. Kris membukakan pintu masuknya sambil sesekali tersenyum kearahku. Tapi aku tetap menampilkan wajah datar khas seorang Oh Sehun.

Ini seperti kencan sungguhan. Aku jadi merasa sedikit.. aneh.

Sudah lah, toh dia ini yang mentraktirku.

.

.

Kami sudah berada didalam ruangan tempat kami menonton. Kami duduk diabigan paling belakang karena kalau filmnya sudah habis kami bisa langsung keluar dari tempat itu.

"Wae? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mau menerima ajakanku? Ku fikir kau tidak akan datang." Tanya Kris disela-sela menonton film.

"Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa masih mengajak." Jawabku tanpa memalingkan wajahku dari layar yang ada didepan.

"Oh.. begitu."

Cukup lama kami terdiam sambil menunggu filmnya yang akan mulai. Tiba-tiba aku teringat pembicaraan Kai dengan ku waktu itu.

Huft.. Baiklah ini saatnya. Oh Sehun fighting.

"Hari ini aku datang bukan untuk menonton film."

Kris menolehkan kepalanya kearahku.

"Aku mau tanya, kenapa kau tiba-tiba mendekatiku?" tanyaku.

"…"

"Apa karena perkataan Kai tentangku?" tanyaku lagi sambil menatap matanya, menyelidik. Tapi…

"…"

Dia tetap tidak mau menjawab.

"Hei.. filmnya sudah mulai tuh!" bukannya menjawab Kris malah mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

"A..aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan Sehun-ah." Jawabnya dengan nada yang –sok- polos.

"Huh! Dari dulu aku sudah tahu belangmu pangeran bodoh!"

"Jujur saja, aku rasa kau lumayan menarik. Makanya aku mendekatimu." Ucapnya diiringi senyuman khasnya yang terlihat sangat bodoh dimataku.

"Keluarkan wajah aslimu pangeran palsu!"

"…." Dia masih tersenyum, bahkan kali ini senyumannya melebihi orang idiot.

Tapi aku masih tetap dengan wajah datarku. Mungkin kali ini aku melihatnya dengan tatapan jijik.

"Ugh.. tidak bisa juga ya. Baru kali ini senyumanku yang sangat tampan ini tidak mempan." Gerutunya sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Mungkin dia frustasi karena reaksi yang kuberikan ketika dia senyum kepadaku.

"Tampan apanya. Justru kau terlihat sangat bodoh ketika tersenyum."

"Huh.. baiklah, kali ini aku tidak akan berpura-pura lagi."

"…"

"Kau tahu? aku ini adalah seorang idola disekolah. Semua orang menyukaiku. Tapi disekolah hanya kau saja yang tidak pernah memperdulikanku!" ucap Kris to the point sambil bergaya dengan tampang yang sangat –sok- kerennya itu.

"Heh.. apa-apaan kau ini. Aku ini bukan barang milikmu yang mau menurutimu." Ucap Sehun jengkel.

"Lagi pula aku mendekatimu bukan karena Kai naksir kau. Tapi karena kau yang menyukai Kai."

DEG..

"MWOYA!"

Teriakanku sangat keras. Itu membuat semua pengunjung yang ada disana tersentak kaget dan ketakutan menatap kearahku. Pasalnya mereka sedang menonton film horor dan aku berteriak tepat saat adegan setan muncul sedang menakuti mangsanya.

"…"

"…"

"Jweosonghamnida.. jweosonghamnida" Kami berdua membungkuk maaf kepada semua pengunjung sebelum kami diseret keluar dari gedung bioskop tersebut. Memalukan.

.

.

"Yak! Aishh baru kali ini aku di usir keluar dari bioskop. Itu semua karena teriakan cemprengmu." Kris membentak-bentak kepada ku. Enak saja menyalahkan ku. Jelas-jelas aku berteriak karena perkataanmu pangeran idiot.

"Wae? Darimana kau tahu aku menyukai Kai?!" tanyaku dengan nada yang cukup keras. Wajahku sangat merah saat ini, menahan kesal dan juga malu.

End Sehun POV

Disepanjang perjalanan Kris dan Sehun terus saling membentak satu sama lain. Tidak sedikit dari orang-orang yang berbisik-bisik tentang mereka diseberang jalan.

"Lihat dua orang itu."

"Bertengkar ya?"

"Iya, sepertinya mereka berpacaran."

"Hm bisa jadi. Padahal mereka sangat cocok lho."

Luhan yang tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan ibu-ibu tersebut melirik kearah dua orang yang sedang dibicarakan.

DEG

Ternyata orang yang dibicarakan itu Sehun dan Kris. Apakah mereka benar-benar sudah berpacaran, pikir Luhan. Luhan membeku ditempatnya berdiri. Tiba-tiba air matanya menetes satu persatu.

"Eh nak kau baik-baik saja eoh?" tanya seorang ahjuma kepada Luhan

"Ne, gwenchana ahjuma." Jawab Luhan tersenyum sambil mengelap air matanya dan mencoba untuk meyakinkan pada ahjuma tersebut bahwa Luhan baik-baik saja.

Luhan berjalan pergi dan menjauh dari sana. Ia mencoba berhenti memikirkan kejadian Sehun dan Kris tadi, namun gagal.

Luhan melihat sosok namja yang cukup familiar dimatanya, itu Kai. Luhan langsung mengahampirinya.

"Hei Kai." Sapa Luhan pada Kai

"Ah, hai Luhan." Jawab Kai dengan senyumannya

"Sedang jalan-jalan?"

"Iya. Kau sendiri?"

"Ya begitulah. Apa kau mau pulang bersama?"

"Um baiklah. Kebetulan aku juga mau pulang."

"Tapi kita ke kedai bubble tea dulu ya pleaseee. Aku sudah lama sekali tidak kesana." Ucap Luhan sambil menunjukkan puppy eyesnya.

"Oke terserah kau saja." Orang ini benar-benar mirip sekali dengan Sehun. apa mereka kembar?, pikir Kai.

Saat diperjalanan ke kedai bubble tea, tidak sengaja mata Kai melihat Sehun dan Kris dari kejauhan.

Ia melihat Kris sedang menarik-narik tangan Sehun.

"Lu.. apakah itu Kris dan Sehun?"tunjuk Kai kearah yang dilihatnya, dia ingin meyakinkan bahwa penglihatannya itu salah.

Luhan menengok kearah yang ditunjukkan oleh Kai.

Air matanya hampir menetes lagi. Namun dia buru-buru menghapusnya. Takut-takut kalau Kai akan melihatnya.

"I..iya itu sepertinya mereka." Jawab Luhan setengah hati.

"Apa kau mau menghampiri mereka?" ajak Kai yang hendak akan menghampiri Kris dan Sehun. Namun tangan Kai dengan cepat ditarik oleh Luhan.

"Tidak usah Kai. Aku terlalu haus, jadi ayo cepat kita ke kedai bubble tea. Ayolah Kai." Luhan menarik-narik tangan Kai. Sepertinya dia sedang mengalihkan perhatiannya agar air matanya tidak tumpah seperti tadi.

"Hm baiklah. Kajja." Kai tersenyum lembut kepada Luhan. Ini mengingatkannya pada seorang namja bermilky skin.

"Kajja!" Luhan tersenyum manis kepada Kai untuk menutupi kesedihannya.

Setelah Luhan mendapatkan bubble teanya mereka, Kai dan Luhan berjalan bersama sambil mengobrol kadang tertawa karena lelucon Luhan.

"Lu.. apakah Kris dan Sehun sudah berpacaran?" Luhan yang sedang meneguk bubble tea tersedak karena pertanyaan Kai.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Kai khawatir, pasalnya Luhan tersedak hingga mengeluarkan air mata.

"Ne, gwenchanayo." Jawab Luhan sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang sangat sesak. Entah itu karena pertanyaan Kai atau tersedak minumannya.

Mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanannya namun kali ini dengan keheningan.

Luhan terlihat sedang merenung. Rasa sesak bercampur sedih melandanya.

Dia terus berharap kalau Kris dan Sehun tidak benar-benar berpacaran.

Lain lagi dengan namja tan disebelahnya. Kai.

Entahlah dia sedang memikirkan apa. Hanya dia yang tahu.

.

.

.

TBC

HUWAAA MAKIN ANEH YA? MAAF TELAT UPDATENYA /BOW

SEBENERNYA INI UDAH MULAI MASUK KE KONFLIK LHO.

ADA YANG MASIH PENASARAN SAMA KELANJUTANNYA?

YANG MASIH PENASARAN TOLONG REVIEWNYA^^

ADA SEDIKIT INFO NIH. KER BAKAL USAHAIN UPDATE FF INI SEMINGGU SEKALI TAPI HARINYA GAK BISA DIPASTIIN KAPAN, TERGANTUNG MOOD JUGA SIH ^^

TERIMAKASIH BANYAK SAMA YANG UDAH MAU SELALU REVIEW FF INI. REVIEW KALIAN SANGAT BERHARGA BUAT KER UNTUK TERUS NGELANJUTIN FF INI /BOW/

WELCOME FOR NEW RIDERS~

**BIG THANKS:**

**Nagisa Kitagawa || ||urikaihun || BLUEFIRE0805 || Kim XiuXiu Hunnie || daddykaimommysehun || LayChen Love Love 2 || afranabilah19 || YoungChanBiased || || BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim || nam mingyu || Selalu senyum || StellaAi || 94linesplusme || aceice29 || midsummernight99 || utsukushii02 || summer0611 || mfaz**

**MIND TO REVIEW? PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : Squash

Author : Byunperverthun

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin (Kai), Kris Wu, Xi Luhan and other

Pair : Kaihun, Krishun, Krislu, Kailu

Genre : Romance, friendship and other

Rate : T

Warning : typo(s), BL, School-life, Yaoi.

Disclaimer : Cast yang pasti punya Tuhan YME, orang tuanya dan SM Ent.

Note: Cerita ini aku ambil dari komik milik Mayuko Yamabe yang judulnya Squash. Aku disini cuma mengganti nama,tempat,dll dan mengolah cerita ini dalam bentuk ff intinya ff ini hasil remake dari komik Mayuko Yambe. Maaf ya kalo sedikit aneh soalnya ini ff pertama aku. So happy reading and enjoy it!

Chapter 5

.

.

.

"Hey Kris lepaskan tanganku bodoh! Ini sakit." pinta Sehun kepada Kris yang terus menariknya, hingga tibalah mereka di sebuah taman kota.

Sehun duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang tersedia disana sambil sedikit memijiti tangannya -yang menurutnya berwarna merah- akibat ulah Kris.

Sehun POV

Kris bodoh idiot jelek itu kenapa bisa tahu kalau aku menyukai Kai?

Sial. Dia pasti akan memberitahu Kai kalau aku menyukainya. Gawat. EOTTOKHAE!

Selamat tinggal cinta pertamaku…..

Oh Sehun kau bukan yeoja. Kau harus tegar, kau tidak boleh terus bersedih seperti ini, kau pasti bisa menjalaninya. Semangat Oh Sehun.

Kami berdua duduk dalam keheningan. Namun tidak terlalu lama saat Kris tiba-tiba bicara.

"Saat kelas 1 smp aku menyukai teman sekelas ku bernama Suzy. Dulu aku masih straight. Tapi saat aku berada ditingkat akhir smp aku mulai menyukai namja bernama Sungmin."

Bicara apasih si bodoh ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba begitu banyak nama yang disebutkan. Eh tunggu, apa Kris sedang curhat?

"Aku tidak menyangka. Jadi selama ini kau sudah menyukai namja sejak kelas 3 smp?" tanya Sehun tidak percaya.

"…" dia memasang wajah datar ke arah ku.

"Hm mian. Oke lanjutkan." Kataku tidak mau membuatnya tersinggung.

"Kau tahu. Kehidupan cintaku tidak semulus seperti yang banyak dikatakan orang."

"Oh rupanya sering ditolak ya?"

"Hm..ya.. semua orang yang ku cintai tidak memilihku. Mereka semua memilih…"

"Nugu?"

"Mereka semua memilih Kai."

"…" Deg. Aku terpaku pada pernyataannya.

"Kalau di pikir-pikir, nama mereka semua berawalan dari huruf 'S'. Aku sempat berpikir kalau aku pasti kena semacam kutukan.."

"Tapi kan kau tidak menyukaiku. Apa hubungannya dengan semua itu. Atau jangan-jangan, kau iri dengan Kai ya?" tanya ku menyelidik.

Aku melihat Kris sempat menghela nafasnya.

"Bisa dikatakan seperti itu."

"Setiap orang pasti memiliki dua sisi. Tapi Kai tidak. Dia ramah terhadap semua orang. Dia seperti orang bodoh tapi berprinsip teguh pada pendiriannya. Membuat kita merasa kecil saat bersamanya."

"…" aku tertegun akan setiap perkataan Kris tentang Kai.

"Kai benar-benar orang yang sangat baik, bahkan terlalu baik. Karena itu aku iri dengannya."

"Lalu?"

Dia menghela nafasnya lagi. "Kau benar. Aku berharap kau suka padaku dan menggunakanmu untuk balas dendam. Aku seperti orang bodoh, tertawakan saja aku."

"Ha..Ha..Ha" aku tertawa jengkel. Huh Kris memang orang bodoh.

"Kau benar-benar menertawai ku ya." Matanya menatap aneh kepadaku.

"Habis ceritamu seperti orang bodoh. Aku mau pulang saja!"

"…"

"Hey pangeran, kalau kau mau balas dendam cari saja orang lain. Karena aku akan melupakan Kai dan kau tidak punya alasan lagi untuk mengejarku." Dia masih terdiam.

Aku beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduk hendak pergi dari sana. Baru beberapa langkah, aku membalikkan tubuhku kearahnya. Ku lihat dia masih terdiam seperti orang bodoh disana.

"Oh ya Kris. Kalau menurutku kau orangnya baik kok dan terkadang mengobrol denganmu juga menyenangkan. Kau tidak hanya tampan, tapi kau juga memiliki banyak kelebihan karena itu banyak orang yang menyukaimu. Tapi.. begitu merasa ada saingan kau menjadi tersinggung dan ingin bersaing. Kembali lagi deh kesifat bodohmu. Dibandingkan dengan si pangeran itu, aku lebih suka Kris yang seperti ini. Lebih ramah dan menyenangkan."

Aku hendak segera pergi dari sana tapi tiba-tiba tangan Kris menarik tanganku.

"Sehun…"

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih."

"Eh?"

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya." Kris melepaskan tanganku.

"Hehe tidak masalah. Annyeong Kris."

Kami berdua jalan berlawanan arah. Mungkin Kris akan segera pulang kerumahnya. Entahlah.

Aku sempat berpikir, orang yang terlihat sangat sempurna ternyata bisa merasa kurang percaya diri seperti itu. Aku memang belum begitu mengenal dia sih, tapi sepertinya dia orang yang baik.

.

.

.

Huft…. Bekerja di toko sangat melelahkan, berdiri dari datang sampai pulang. Duh badanku terasa remuk semua.

Aku masuk kedalam rumah, seperti biasa saat ku pulang lampu di semua ruangan sudah dimatikan. Aku berjalan ke ruang dapur hendak ingin minum air mineral.

Klek.

Aku menyalakan lampu ruangan. Aku melihat eommaku.

"Eomma? Kau sudah pulang?"

"…"

Seperti biasanya dia selalu mengabaikanku. Eomma tidak tahan dengan orang-orang yang terus mencari appa. Meninggalkan kami dan pulang ke kampung halamannya. Kadang aku berpikir, apa benar orang ini adalah ibu kandungku. Sungguh menyedihkan.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah. Seperti biasa aku selalu berangkat sekolah pagi-pagi sekali, alasannya karena aku tidak mau berlama-lama didalam rumah yang seperti neraka bagiku.

Aku memasuki gerbang sekolah, kulihat Luhan dari kejauhan. Sepertinya dia baru saja sampai.

Aku menghampirinya hendak mengejutkannya dari belakang, seperti biasa.

"Dorrr!" Aku meneriakinya sambil menepuk punggungnya. Biasanya jika aku mengejutkannya seperti ini dia akan langsung teriak-teriak seperti orang kerasukan. Tapi kali ini tidak. Reaksinya sangat berbeda. Luhan hanya menatapku aneh seperti… entahlah tatapannya sangat sulit diartikan.

"Lu, kau kenapa? Seorang idola sekolah tidak boleh menampilkan ekspresi wajah aneh seperti itu! Banyak aura-aura gelap!" ucapku. Namun dia masih tetap pada tatapan anehnya dan pergi meninggalkan ku. Huh ada apa dengan orang itu apa jangan-jangan dia sedang pms? Entahlah.

"Sehun!" aku mendengar suara orang memanggilku dari belakang. Aku membalikkan badan dan ternyata itu Kai. Kai yang tadi memanggilku.

"Annyeong Kai!" kataku dan tersenyum manis. Semanis gula mungkin.

"Bagaimana? Apakah kau sudah membicarakannya dengan Kris?" tanya Kai kepadaku. Saat ini kami berjalan bersama bahkan berdampingan menuju kelas. Oh pagi yang sangat indah.

"Aku sudah menjelaskannya kepada Kris, sepertinya dia sudah mengerti."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ne! sangat yakin!"

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

.

.

Kring…kring..kring

Bel pergantian pelajaran berbunyi. Sekarang adalah pelajaran olahraga. Namun Kwang sonsaengnim absen hari ini, jadi kami dibebaskan. Ada yang tetap olahraga, ada juga yang bersantai-santai dan membuat onar di kelas.

"Ah Baekhyunniee tau gitu aku terima saja tawaran Kai untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya." Keluhku kepada Baekhyun.

"Pabbo. Kan kau sendiri yang bilang tidak mau." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menggambar sesuatu di selembar kertas.

"Hey, itu apa yang sedang kau gambar?" tanyaku penasaran

"Ini namanya lingkaran cinta." Jawab Baekhyun sambil memperlihatkan hasil gambarnya.

"Ha? Lingkaran cinta? Tapi kenapa harus ada nama ku, Kai, Kris dan Luhan disana? Dan itu maksutnya apa ada silang-silang seperti itu?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi. Aku melihat dalam kertas itu ada empat gambar yang masing-masing mempunyai nama. Dan lagi gambar itu melingkar seperti siklus, dimulai dari gambarku – Kai – Luhan – Kris – dan balik lagi ke gambarku. Namun ada sebuah gambar anak panah di setiap jeda gambar kami. Dan dua dari empat anak panah tersebut telah disilang oleh Baekhyun. Kedua anak panah yang disilang tersebut berada diantara gambarku (Sehun) – Kai dan Kris – Sehun. Oh Baek aku tidak mengerti maksudmu apa-_-

"Oh Sehun pabbo. Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu. Tadi aku belum selesai menjelaskannya bodoh dan kau sudah asal potong saja ucapanku"

"O-oke baekkie lanjutkan."

"ini adalah sebuah lingkaran percintaan yang sangat rumit dari kau, Kai, Luhan dan juga Kris. Anak panah yang disilang ini menunjukkan orang-orang yang sudah menyerah sebelum bertanding. Seperti kau dan juga Kris." Jelas Baekhyun.

"eh? Menyerah sebelum bertanding?! A-aku tidak seperti itu kok! Luhan dimana? Aku harus bicara dengannya." Ucapku gelagapan. Mungkin Luhan bersikap aneh kepadaku tadi pagi karena masalah ku dengan Kris. Luhan kau telah salah paham terhadapku.

"Baek ayo temani aku mencari Luhan." Aku hendak menarik tangan Baekhyun, belum sempat aku menarik tangannya tiba-tiba pergerakan tanganku dihentikan oleh manusia tiang listrik yang mempunyai telinga lebar dengan senyuman idiotnya yang dapat membutakan siapa saja jika melihatnya. Oke itu keterlaluan. Itu Park Chanyeol a.k.a Park Dobbi a.k.a namjachingu Baekhyun.

"Sehun-ah kau mau membawa Baekki ku kemana eoh?"

"ck. bukan urusanmu tiang idiot." Jawabku kesal. Masalahnya aku sedang buru-buru saat ini, aku tidak mau membuat Luhan terlalu lama salah paham denganku. Aku kembali menarik tangan Baekhyun. Namun namja tiang itu malah menarik tangan Baekhyun yang lain. Dan itu sangat membuatku bertambah kesal.

Baekhyun yang menjadi korban dalam ayo-tarik-tangan-Baekhyun, mulai jengah dengan ku dan si tiang itu.

"Sehun-ah! Biarkan aku berduaan dengan kekasihku. Ini kesempatan yang sangat langka, kau tahu?" kata si tiang idiot itu.

"Iya Sehunniee.. biarkan kami berdua ya ya ya? Lagi pula mungkin saat ini Luhan sedang mengganti pakaian diruang ganti, kan dia bilang sendiri tadi kalau dia ingin olahraga." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya, dan sialnya itu adalah kelemahanku.-_-

"Baiklah terserah kau saja."

"Hey Sehun-ah itu Luhan, kau mencarinya bukan. Nah sekarang tinggalkan kami berdua." Ucap Park idiot dobbi sambil menunjuk kearah pintu. Aku melihat kearah pintu dan benar saja disana ada Luhan dengan pakaian olahraganya.

"Iya tiang idiot bawel." Ucapku malas dan langsung pergi menuju Luhan meninggalkan dua pasangan yang sedang ber-lovey-dovey-ria.

Aku menghampiri Luhan. Sepertinya mood Luhan sudah cukup membaik. Ini saatnya untuk menjelaskan kesalah pahaman ini kepada Luhan.

"Hey Luhannie, kenapa sikapmu menjadi aneh seperti ini kepadaku? Apa karena masalahku dengan Kris? Luhannie kumohon percayalah, aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Kris." Jelasku

"aku sudah tidak suka lagi dengan Kris jadi kau terserah mau mendekatinya atau tidak. Dan masalah sikap anehku ini mungkin aku sedang tidak mood diganggu olehmu Sehun-ah. Aku ingatkan sekali lagi kalau Aku. Sudah. Tidak. Menyukai. Kris. Lagi." Ucap Luhan dengan penuh penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Eh? Kenapa? Tapi kau kan sangat menyukai Kris sejak dulu." Ucapku. Aku bingung dengan Luhan kenapa tiba-tiba dia bilang kalau Luhan tidak menyukai Kris lagi, padahal baru beberapa hari yang lalu dia bilang kalau dia sangat menyukai Kris. Apa jangan-jangan…

End Sehun POV

Baekhyun yang memang dasarnya mempunyai pendengaran yang sangat tajam atau mungkin ini efek karena mempunyai namjachingu seperti Chanyeol, dia dapat mendengarkan percakapan Luhan dan Sehun.

"huft satu lagi deh orang yang kalah sebelum berperang." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mencoret anak panah yang berada diantara Luhan – Kris.

"apanya yang kalah baekki chagi heum?" tanya Chanyeol yang mendengar ucapan Baekhyun tadi sambil melingkarkan tangannya di leher Baekhyun, seolah-olah sedang memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Posisi mereka saat ini, Baekhyun sedang duduk di bangkunya dan Chanyeol berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun sedikit membungkuk karena saat ini Chanyeol sedang memeluknya. "Anni.. hanya saja aku sangat bingung dengan masalah cinta ke empat orang itu Yeol." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengeratkan pelukan namjachingunya itu. " Memangnya siapa eoh?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sepertinya mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan Baekki chaginya itu.

"Kau tahu Kris, Kai, Sehun dan Luhan kan? Mereka itu adalah orang-orang yang terjalin dalam hubungan cinta yang rumit." Chanyeol mengangguk dan merenggangkan pelukannya. Lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sebalah Baekhyun, tidak lupa dia masih memeluk possesive namjachingunya itu.

"Oh ya. Bagaimana bisa si pangeran sekolah itu terlibat dalam sebuah percintaan yang rumit heum?" Telapak tangan Chanyeol kini mengelus-elus pipi tembam Baekhyun. Baekhyun sangat suka jika Chanyeol bermanja-manja dengannya.

"Hm entahlah. Kau tahu, Kris itu menyukai Sehun, tapi sayang Sehun sangat menyukai Kai, namun Kai sendiri malah menyukai Luhan. Lalu.." belum sempat melanjutkan perkataannya Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu memotongnya. "Lalu Luhan menyukai Kris, begitu?".

"Yup! Thats right." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memperlihatkan eyes smile nya dan itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan dimata seorang Park Chanyeol. "Ommona... kau sangat menggemaskan Baekki chagi." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mencubiti pipi Baekhyun. "Aw.. Yeol appoyo." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus-elus pipinya akibat ulah namjachingu tiangnya itu.

CHU~

Chanyeol mencium pipi Baekhyun yang semakin merah itu. Dan itu sukses membuat seorang Byun Baekhyun salah tingkah, merona, dan menunduk malu. Masalahnya Chanyeol menciumnya ditempat umum dan sudah pasti mengundang siswa yang ada di kelas menengok ke arah mereka dengan tatapan, iri mungkin. "Apakah rasa sakitnya sudah hilang heum?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengelus-elus pipi Baekhyun yang semakin mirip tomat busuk.

"A-ah.. em n-ne." Jawab Baekhyun grogi. "Aigoo namjachingu ku sangat kyeopta jika sedang malu. Ommona ommona!" Ucap Chanyeol dan lagi-lagi dia mencium pipi Baekhyun. "Aishh sudahlah Yeol aku malu. Lihat, banyak yang memperhatikan kita." Rajuk Baekhyun sambil menjauhkan bibir Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya.

"Aigoo Baekki jadi aku boleh berbuat lebih jika kita berada ditempat yang sepi begitu?" Goda Chanyeol dengan menampilkan smirk andalannya.

"Ck! Dasar Park mesum!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil memukul-mukul kecil langan Chanyeol. "Aishh chagiya hentikan ini sakit." Ucap Chanyeol yang sepertinya -hanya berpura-pura- kesakitan.

"Tidakkk!" Masih dengan aksi ayo-memukul-lengan-Chanyeol.

"Kalau tidak mau berhenti aku akan mencium mu lagi. Dan kali ini di bibirmu sayang." Kata-kata Chanyeol tersebut sukses di hadiahi tinjuan manis yang cukup keras dari Baekhyun.

"Yak! Dasar Park dobbi mesum.!" Baekhyun kembali memukul lengan kekasihnya itu. Sedang asik mereka berlovey-dovey-ria tiba-tiba Sehun datang menghampiri mereka.

"Hey kalian mau olahraga atau tidak. Jangan bermesraan di dalam kelas, itu membuat mataku iritasi." Ucap Sehun yang sudah siap dengan perlengkapan olahraganya.

"Bilang saja kau iri Sehun-ah." Ejek Chanyeol.

"Ck. Tidak akan. Ayo Baekhyun-ah kau bilang tadi ingin olahraga." Ajak Sehun sambil menarik tangan mungil Baekhyun.

"Err Sehunnie sepertinya aku tidak jadi olahraga. Kau tahu si Park mesum ini sangat manja sekali jika sudah bersamaku. Mianhae Sehunnie." Ucap Baekhyun dengan tampang kecewanya.

"Hm arra. Ya sudah aku kelapangannya bersama Kyungsoo dan Luhan saja." Sehun lalu pergi meninggalkan pasangan yang masih asik bermanja-manja ria dan menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Luhan untuk pergi bersama.

.

.

"Hey ayo ambil bolanya"

"Ayo lari terus jangan sampai di rebut bolanya"

"Yak yak yak! Aishh cepat kejar"

"Goallll"

Begitulah suasana lapangan saat ini. Siswa yang tadi olahraga memutuskan untuk bermain sepak bola. Tidak banyak dari siswa yang memilih berdiam diri di kelas menontonnya dari lantai atas, salah satunya Kris.

Pandangan Kris hanya terpaku pada satu orang saja yaitu Oh Sehun. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini, Kris sangat menikmati gerak-gerik Sehun dari atas sana. Hingga dia tidak menyadari keberadaan Kai di sampingnya.

"Hey Kris kau sedang lihat apa?" Tanya Kai. Namun pertanyaan Kai sepertinya tidak didengar kan oleh Kris. Buktinya Kris sendiri masih terpaku pada sesosok orang dibawah sana.

Kai mengikuti kearah pandangan Kris. Oh ternyata dia sedang asik memperhatikan siswa yang barmain sepak bola_, _pikir Kai.

Mereka berdua sama-sama melamun memperhatikan sekumpulan siswa yang bermain sepak bola. Keduanya masih terpaku pada satu titik yang sama mungkin.

"Sehun sangat cantik." Gumam Kris tanpa sadar. Dan itu sukses membuat Kai yang berada di sebelahnya terkejut.

"..." apakah Kris menyukai Sehun, batin Kai.

.

.

.

TBC

Haluuuuuw.. maaf telat update /bow/

Apakah chapter ini sangat membosankan? Aku harap tidak hehe ^^

Yang nge-request ChanBaek nya udah aku selipin di chapter ini, semoga para ChanBaek shipper tidak kecewa dengan momment mereka disini ^^

SPECIAL THANKS :

Nagisa Kitagawa | | KkamjongWhite | Kim Xiu Xiu Hunnie | daddykaimommysehun | urikaihun | afranabilah19 | nam mingyu | | MaknaEXO | nicerindi | sehuniesm | mfaz | kaihunhan | BubbleVee

Its time to Q&A (chap 4)

Q : kenapa luhan jahat?

A : sebenernya luhan gak jahat :( mungkin karena dia patah hati kali ya makanya dia jadi kayak gitu :')

Q : kris suka sehun atau nggak?

A : aku sih no comment aja haha, di chap selanjutnya bakal dijelasin kok

Q : kai juga suka sehun kah?

A : hm. kalo dikasih tau nanti jadi gak seru dong :(

Q : apa yang dipikirin kai?

A : hanya kai yang tahu :")

Q : (chap 1) kai milih luhan karena luhan mirip sehun?

A : sebenernya sih bukan itu alasannya, kai pilih luhan karena ditempat itu ada seseorang yang dia tidak mau kalo orang itu sampai tahu sama perasaan dia yang sejujurnya.

Terima kasih banyak yang udah mau terus review ff ini dan kasih dukungan ke aku untuk terus lanjutin ff ini. ^^

Akhir kata REVIEW JUSEYO~


End file.
